The present invention relates to a graphics processing system capable of processing both graphics and images and, more particularly, to a graphics processing system with a library in which a command having a function of operating and editing data of a vector graphic and data of an image is registered and a command capable of being employed independently with a system by a user is registerable.
For instance, when a drawing is processed with a computer-aided design unit (CAD), it is common that pictures, such as a map, on paper are read with a scanner or the like and digitized, followed by managing them as data of the vector graphic. Further, when a document is to be prepared, an illustration may be read with a scanner and entered into text data of the document as data of the image. Although the data of the vector graphic and the data of the image are frequently operated and edited, they have heretofore been processed separately in many occasions. In addition, each of the data of the vector graphic and the data of the image has been required to satisfy the function suitable for each operation because the way of using the data may vary with operations.
Heretofore, users have attempted to adapt the functions to their own operations within the system by combining a system for processing vector graphics and a system for processing data of the image as sub-systems within the system, or by forming a command for exclusive use with the users by taking advantage of an existing graphic user interface.
Those conventional techniques as described hereinabove, however, present the following problems in forming a command that allows the user to treat both the data of the vector graphic and the data of the image.
1. When a system for treating a vector drawing is combined with a system for treating an image drawing, the two systems are employed in combination so that the limitation is placed upon the function and the way of input and output into and from drawing files and the like is restricted.
2. When the existing graphic user interface is used, it is difficult to operate and edit the data of the vector graphic and the data of the image with high freedom so as to be suited for a user's own operation, although the data of the vector graphic and the data of the image can be displayed with ease. Further, the user is required for an increased work load for programming in order to prepare a command having such a function.
3. Although the necessity of using the vector drawing in association with the image drawing is high on business, the processing for treating both of the vector drawing and the image drawing is not easy because there is no graphic user interface capable of treating both of the vector drawing and the image drawing simultaneously in association with each other.